If Only You Knew
by Sapphire Swirls
Summary: stricken with grief, Harry needs to find a way to bring back all the people he cared about in the war. Will going back in time and redoing the years save everyone who sacrificed themselves? Harry/Luna... slightly edited and re-submitted :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous world of Harry Potter; it belongs to the very talented J.K Rowling.

If Only You Knew

Harry's dazzling emerald eyes were aching with tiredness as he looked at an ancient book in his pale, thin hands. He sighed as he put the book down and reached out for another on an extremely high pile. What he didn't notice was that his two best friends were watching him, worry and concern etched into their faces.

"Harry, you can't keep doing this to yourself! You haven't slept or ate in days, your only awake because your running on pure magic!'' harassed a silver-eyed boy, walking over towards him and taking the heavy book away from Harry's week grasp.

"Draco's right Harry. You're wearing yourself down, your going to collapse if you're not carful.'' Replied an anxious looking Luna, moving swiftly to Draco's side.

Harry sighed and averted his eyes from another book, and stared at his worried best friends.

"I need to do this. I need to find away to bring them back. It's my fault they died, if only I-''

"Harry, you have got to stop blaming yourself for their deaths. They chose to sacrifice themselves for you." Luna said sympathetically, lifting Harry's chin until their eyes met.

"But-''

"No buts, Harry. Me and Luna promise to help you, ONLY if you eat three big meals a day and get plenty of sleep." Draco asked, pointing towards the stairs in their shared house.

Harry pouted, knowing he wouldn't win against them both. Reluctantly, Harry stood up, but only to fall back down again from dizziness. Luna and Draco helped him up and half-carried him to his room. They set him down on his bed, and sent him worried glances before going to their own rooms. Harry changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed. As soon as his head touched the welcoming pillow, he allowed his body the rest it deserves.

Luna woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through her bedroom and up her nose. She sat up quickly at the thought of Draco cooking. She had a little chuckle to herself at the vision of Draco ruining a bowl of cereal. She clambered out of bed, slipped on her pink hippogriff slippers and walked into the landing, where she bumped into Draco.

"Draco? I thought you were downstairs!"

"I thought you were downstairs!" he replied, puzzled.

They both looked angry as they rushed down the stairs to see Harry putting three coffees on the table, along with the jam and cream.

"Harry? You are meant to be asleep!'' Draco said, raising his voice.

Harry turned in surprise, his pain-filled eyes meeting their angry/worried ones.

"I'm sorry, I woke up early and decided to make breakfast, as I couldn't go back to sleep." He said calmly as he walked over to the three plates and set them on the table.

Draco and Luna smiled warmly at him before sitting down and tucking in.

Luna watched Harry carefully as he moved his mangled eggs around his full plate, showing no signs of actually eating it. She cleared her throat, making Harry jump and set his exotic green eyes on her. She pointed at his food with a look of pure frustration and watched with satisfaction when Harry started eating quickly.

"Harry, would you like to visit our vaults? There might be something useful in there." Draco asked, willing to help the troubled Harry in any way.

"Wow, Draco, you sure?" Harry answered, amazed.

Draco nodded, ignoring the agonizing memories that were popping up in his mind.

Harry knew how emotionally painful this was going to be for Draco and Luna, seeing as Luna lost her dad in the war, and Draco's aggressive dad.

Harry told them repeatedly that they didn't have to do this, but they interrupted every time saying they wanted to help him no matter what. He finally gave up, and went upstairs to get ready for their outing. Draco and Luna did the same and they met up in the hallway, there black cloaks covering their faces so they wouldn't be easily recognized. They clambered out of their front door into the freezing rain and apparated. With a piercing crack, the three friends appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Making sure their faces were still covered, they walked in and Tom the administrator greeted them enthusiastically, even if he didn't know the three travelers. Harry, Luna and Draco each gave him a back hand wave as they descended towards the door which behind it held the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry whipped his wand out and tapped five bricks on the wall, and with a rumble, it made a hole big enough for even Hagrid to get through. They walked into the new remodeled Diagon Ally, which was demolished in the war against Voldemort. In fact, the place has never been this busy before the death of the world's powerful wizard – or so they say.

Harry, Draco and Luna walked up to a big white building known as Gringotts.

Luna walked straight up to the counter and a rather ugly goblin was waiting patiently for her to talk.

"Access to the Lovegood and Malfoy vaults please." she asked politely, lifting her hood up slightly.

The goblin looked at her intently before asking for the two keys. Luna called Draco over and they passed the keys over. The goblin looked at them carefully before calling over another goblin. He took lunas' hand and led them towards a metal cart. All four of them climbed in, and once they were seated, the cart flew down the track at an alarming speed. Harry held onto his glasses as he felt them sliding off his face from the power of the air rushing past, they also had to hold onto their hoods. After speeding down a maze of tracks, they came to Draco's vault. Draco slowly got out of the cart, and watched the goblin open the door. He rushed in quickly, and grabbed everything that could be useful. He put everything he found into a bag and went to sit back in the cart with Harry and Luna.

After another fast ride, it stopped right in front of the Lovegood vault.

Harry could tell that Luna was trying hard not to be upset as she wondered around inside her vault, noticing photos of her family, including her mum and dad. She hastily grabbed anything she could find that looked useful and climbed back into the cart, and watched the goblin close the door to her vault and her painful memories. Harry placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as she sobbed into his cloak, whilst Draco held her hand.

After returning to the front door, they thanked the goblins and apparated as soon as they were outside.

Harry walked into the living room carrying three mugs of hot chocolate and handed them to Luna and Draco, who were looking over the books they brought from their vaults. They had put all the books they had brought back on a tall huge shelf, and more books lay open on the floor, surrounding Luna and Draco. Harry laid down his hot chocolate and reached up to get a large book down. Rapidly, the shelf fell forward with the weight of the books and fell on top of him.

"Oomph!" was all Harry could say before he was forced to the ground with the solid chunky books trying to crack his head open.

Luna and Draco sat up suddenly as they heard Harry and the clatter the books made hitting the floor. They rushed over to where they saw their friend huddled on the floor, a thin hand covering a huge bump on top of his head.

"Harry! What happened? Are you hurt?" Draco asked quickly, concern engraved in his voice and eyes.

Harry didn't reply. His unnatural emerald eyes were focused on an open book in front of him. Luna leaned over him to get a better look and her mouth fell open, Draco's' shortly after.

The three of them spent an exhausting evening going over everything for the powerful charm and potion they needed to change there past. Once they had there lists of all the ingredients needed for the potion, they slowly climbed up the stairs and collapsed onto their beds.

_**Well here's the first chapter! Please review! The more I get, the faster I update!**_


	2. Time To Go Back

Time to go back

_Harry saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus running towards a group of death eaters, and they started to battle, sending curses at each other. A killing curse just about missed hermiones' head. Harry couldn't take it. He had to end this before any of his friends could get hurt. He started to run into the forest where he knew Voldemort was hiding. He heard a scream from behind and he turned around quickly to find Neville dead on the floor. Ron fell with a thump next to him as he was struck with the killing curse. Hermione and Seamus were still fighting aggressively and they killed two death eaters._

_No, no no __no… Harry thought. He turned back around and saw about six more death eaters blocking the way to help his friends._

_They raised their wands to fire at Harry but they were distracted by the rest of the Weasley family, Remus and Tonks. _

'_Run, Harry, run!' shouted Molly Weasley, as she sent curses and hexes at a death eater at an alarming speed._

_Harry couldn't just leave them there. He ran towards them but Lupin sent up an invisible shield to stop him getting closer._

'_Just go Harry, we can handle these.' He shouted, blocking a cutting curse that was sent to his head._

_He didn't want to leave but he did seeing the pleading look in Lupins eyes._

_He sent a worried glance at them before running into the forest. He could hear screams and the death eaters laughing as they killed more innocent people.__ He turned his head just in time to see all his friends drop dead as the death eaters surrounded them and shot each one with a killing curse. Suddenly his scar burst with pain and he turned around to face Voldemort…_

_-x-_

Luna woke up to the sounds of screaming coming from Harrys' bedroom. She quickly jumped out of bed and went running into Dracos' bedroom.

"Draco! Wake up, it's Harry!" she said, shaking Dracos' shoulders until he opened his silver eyes which was filled with worry.

"Harry? What's wro-'' he started but was interrupted by an unnatural scream from Harrys room.

They quickly fled Draco's room and sprinted into Harry's room where they saw him thrashing about, tangled up in his bed sheets and covered in sweat.

"Luna, go and get a wet cold cloth!" Draco said franticly, running over to Harry and shaking his shoulders trying to wake him up. He had heard many stories that people could die from nightmares.

Luna rushed in holding a damp cloth and started to wipe his face, and relief spread over her features when she saw a pair of astounding emerald eyes partly open. Harry was panting hard and covered his very pale face with his trembling hands.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Draco, concerned.

Harry slowly nodded, removing his shaky hands from his face and feeling Luna wiping the cold sweat of his face with the chilly cloth.

He sat up slowly, pulling his legs up by his heaving chest, and felt Draco and Luna sit either side of him.

"Was it the war against…?" Draco asked sympathetically, placing a hand on Harry's quivering shoulder.

He nodded, lifting his fear-filled eyes to look into there anxious ones.

"Come down stairs, Harry. I will make you a hot chocolate." Luna said softly, extending her hand.

Harry gratefully took it and they walked downstairs and sat at their table. Luna got all the ingredients and started to make the hot chocolate, adding marshmallows and whipped cream. Once it was done, she handed it over to Harry who took it gratefully.

"What time is it?" Draco asked curiously, noticing that it was still dark outside.

Luna looked at her watch and replied, "Its 6 o'clock, we might as well get ready to get the ingredients from Diagon alley."

Harry and Draco nodded and they went upstairs to get ready.

Once they were dressed, they apparated to Diagon Alley and went into the potions shop, called Slug and Jiggers Apothecary.

Draco walked up to the counter and handed over the list of ingredients to the man who looked at it thoughtfully.

"I am afraid I don't have half of these ingredients seeing as they are very rare, but I can get you the rest." He said, rushing from his counter with a huge bag, and grabbing the ingredients of from the shelves and behind his desk.

Harry gave the man eight galleons, five sickles, and ten Knuts for them and the three of them heaved the bag from the shop and apparated back home.

"We are still missing many ingredients, like the toe of a merman, a claw from a Grindylow and a horn from a golden unicorn. It is going to take us ages to get all of these!" Luna said, her brow wrinkled in concentration.

Draco got the ingredients list and his eyes widened.

"I know where we can get these!" he said, lifting his silver eyes to their stunned faces. He quickly got his black cloak and wand, and apparated with an earsplitting crack that made Harry and Luna jump.

x

With a piercing crack, Draco appeared in front of the gates of his fathers' huge manor house. But it did not look like it did many months ago. There was no white peacocks strutting around the giant front lawn, many windows were smashed and there was rude writing over the once white bricks.

Draco breathed deeply as he opened the rusty, creaky gates and walked up the crumbling path to the boarded door. Owls hooted in dead trees around the old manor and bats flew in and out the windows.

"Reducto" Draco muttered as he pointed his wand to the door that blew up leaving a way inside.

Draco carefully stepped inside the abandoned house and muttered Lumos. A bright white light on the tip of his wand lit up the giant hallway as he walked cautiously up the dusty stairs. He slowly crept through many corridors until he was in front of his fathers' old potions lab. He warily pushed aside the door to have many bats fly out of the room. Draco quickly covered his face until they past him and he walked into the room. His footsteps echoed around the stone room as he rushed around, collecting the ingredients for the potion. There was a terrible smell hanging around the room, and jars full of disgusting looking dead creatures that he didn't want to know about.

He put all the ingredients in a bag witch he shrunk to fit into his pocket. He quickly ran through the corridors, descended down the stairs and out the broken front door. As soon as he got out of the slowly collapsing building, he apparated home.

x

Luna was lying on the sofa on her back, reading the complicated spell that goes with the complex potion. Harry was slouched on a chair, fast asleep with his head resting on one of the books pages which held the instructions to the potion. Luna was just about to get up when a deafening crack filled the room causing Harry to fall off the chair and Luna to whip out her wand.

"Draco! Don't do that!" she shouted, putting her wand away and lightly hitting Draco on his arm.

"Sorry Luna, Harry." He said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"It's ok," Harry said, getting up off the floor. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Oh, I went to Malfoy Manor, and I got the rest of the ingredients!" he said, his eyes lighting up as he pulled the small pouch out of his pocket.

"Engorgio" he whispered, pointing his wand at the small pouch that grew to its full size.

"You went there ALONE?" Luna said, raising her voice as she and Harry sent daggers at him with their eyes.

Draco just stood there, his mouth open at the thought of his stupid actions.

"You could have been hurt, maybe killed, Draco! You could have asked us to help instead of just apparating without telling us! We could've helped you!" Harry confirmed, folding his arms.

"Yes I know, but look!" he asked pleadingly, emptying his pouch on the table to reveal all the rare ingredients they were missing.

Harry rushed over and stared in shock, totally forgetting to be angry with him.

"Hello Harry, you're meant to be angry at him!" Luna said in shock as she watched the boys put the ingredients back into the bag.

Harry replied with a grunt before rushing of to get started on the potion, and Luna muttered something that sounded a lot like 'boys' before going back to her book.

(((HP(*)DM(*)LL(*)))

It has been many tiring weeks for the three friends. Harry and Draco had to take it in turns to watch over the potion, hardly getting any sleep. Luna was getting frustrated as she practiced the wand movements and saying the spell repeatedly until she knew the words of by heart. However, by the time the potion was ready, she knew the wand movements so well that she could do it backwards.

Draco and Harry heaved the potion into the main room and sat around it as Luna handed a glass to each of them. Harry poured the same amount of potion into each of their glasses and held hands with Luna, and Draco held her other hand. Luna started to say the charm in Latin, and a pale blue light reflected of all three of them. As she finished, they let go of her hands and they drank the potion, setting down three empty glasses. They all grimaced at the taste as Luna started saying the spell again but adding the wand movements. Suddenly, a bright gold light filled the room, however, when it disappeared, there was nothing there except the cauldron and three empty glasses.

x

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1!**

Ok, this is my first story ever on fanfiction, but I deleted it, but now I want to re-upload it to see how much my writing has changed :D I can't say that it will ever be completed, but we'll see :D xx


	3. Hello, Dursley's!

**Chapter 3**

Harry opened his green eyes to a very familiar ceiling and aching muscles. He looked around, finding his broken toy soldiers and bits of crayon heaped into a corner of his cramped cupboard. After all the hard work him, Draco and Luna had done, they were finally back! Harry smiled peacefully, and promised himself that none of what happened in his past life would happen here. Despite himself, he grinned. The brunet glanced around his small cupboard, remembering that he had nothing. However, he could cope with that. He just had to wait until Aunt Petunia's shrill voice infiltrated his ears and screamed at him to make breakfast for her precious 'Duddykins'.

Harry leaned back onto his lumpy mattress and thin blanket just as Aunt Petunia knocked on the door.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry sighed as he made to get up off his so-called bed, when she knocked again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walk into the kitchen and the sizzle of bacon on the cooker. He quickly got changed into his baggy clothes and opened the door before she could come back and went to look after the bacon.

"Make sure you don't burn it! I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday!" she said as Harry rolled his eyes.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen just as Harry rolled his eyes, and received a very painful punch in his ribs and heard one crack with a burst of pain.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at her, Boy!" He boomed as Harry held onto his side.

"Yes sir" he replied, trying to keep his voice empty of emotion.

As Harry placed the perfect pieces of bacon on four plates, (making sure he had a lot less then Dudley) Dudley came thundering down the stairs, making the house shake as if there was an earthquake. He came into the kitchen, making sure to hit Harrys head as he made is way to the table covered in birthday presents. Harry started to cook the eggs and placed them carefully onto the plates and handed them round to everyone. Harry had to place his plate onto his lap because there was no place to put it on the crowded table. He carefully ate his breakfast, waiting for Dudley's tantrum about having less presents. Soon enough, it happened and past when his aunt promised to get two more presents when they got to the zoo.

There was a muddle of different wrapping paper and gifts thrown aside as he rushed through his presents and soon it was time to go to the zoo. Harry promised himself that he would not talk to the giant python this time around.

x

Draco opened his silver eyes to reveal his old Slytherin room, which he hasn't seen since he went to the light side after his dads' death. He sat up and looked at his wizards' clock, and saw he had at least two hours before he has to become a selfish, cold and uncaring Malfoy that his father forced him to be. He leaned back onto his emerald green bed, and thought about 31st of July, the day the three of them will meet in Diagon Alley.

x

Luna woke up to her very comfortable room, the walls covered in editions of the Quibbler that her dad is the author of, and drawings of Crumple Headed Snorkacks and Wrackspurts.

Her heart filled with joy at the thought that her dad was sleeping next-door to her room. She scrambled out of bed and ran at full speed into her dads' room, thinking to fake a nightmare to be with him.

x

Days past slowly for Harry and Draco but went too fast for lunas liking. Harrys days were full of abuse and neglect, and he couldn't wait until Hagrid knocks down the moldy wooden door to the house at sea. Dracos were full of being a perfect pureblooded son, a perfect Malfoy. It was rather complicated, after living with Harry and Luna.

But soon enough, the first Hogwarts letter appeared on the perfect doormat at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was having a smashing day. So as he heard the postman post the letters through the door, he decided to get the letters himself. Harry was surprised that he didn't shout at him to get the post, but all Uncle Vernon did was get up and whistled a happy tune as he headed towards the door. His whistling stopped abruptly as he noticed the Hogwarts letter.

"P- P- PETUNIA!" He shouted.

Mrs. Dursley went running into the hall, and a few seconds later, she let out an earsplitting scream. Harry tried hard not to bust out laughing and so he snorted into his cup of water.

Uncle Vernon barged into the kitchen, his face as purple as a plum, followed by a very pale Aunt Petunia. Harry saw the ripped Hogwarts letter in his plump hand as he went to throw it away. Harry bit back a remark that was at the tip of his tongue, but remembered the last beating he had. It wasn't pretty.

The two Muggles sat down to breakfast, where Aunt Petunia picked at it but Uncle Vernon attacked his and ended up breaking the plate.

Harry was glad when breakfast was finally over, and he was handed his daily chores list, which happens to be longer then before. He sighed deeply and started them.

Every day more and more Hogwarts letters appeared on the doormat until Uncle Vernon had enough and drove to a hotel. He was gob-smacked as over one hundred letters was sent to their room by a curious worker. So once again, they were in the car and they drove to the shack on the rock in the middle of the sea.

Harry was lying on the cold stone floor, trying to get some warmth from the paper-thin, holey blanket that was hardly covering him. He glanced at his cheap watch for the millionth time that night and finally it was only a minute left until he turns eleven. He counted down the seconds, wanting to see one of his greatest friends. When he got to one, a polite knocking could be heard on the door. Harry's eyes scrunched up in confusion as the knocking got loader and loader.

'_Alohomora.'_ said a hushed voice as the door unlocked and the mystery person stepped inside.

She was a slightly podgy woman, covered in dirt and weeds; she had friendly green eyes and a happy smile on her face.

'_Professor sprout?' _He thought as he pretended to be asleep.

"Lumos" she whispered, as a bright white light filled the stone shack.

Dudley grunted and muttered about turning of the light and round over.

She cautiously walked over towards Harry, and very carefully wiped his black hair away from his forehead. She gasped when she saw the scar shaped like a lightning bolt and warily shock Harry's shoulders until a pair of stunning emerald eyes opened.

Harry acted scared and pulled away from her soft grip and backed up into a corner.

"It's ok, Harry, I'm Professor Sprout, and Professor Dumbledore sent me here to give you this." She said calmly, getting a muddy envelope from out one of her pockets and handing it over to him.

He gently took it and opened it to find the exact same letter that it was in his past. He lifted his head in pretend shock and Professor Sprout smiled happily.

"I will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school stuff, but now you have to get some rest." She said as she whipped out her wand and transfigured the blanket to a cozy, soft bed. Harry gratefully clambered on top, pulling the thick, warm covers over him before falling into a peaceful sleep.

x

Harry woke up to Professor Sprout's friendly face as she transfigured his baggy pajamas into suitable clothes that actually fit him. Whilst Harry put his socks and shoes on, she wrote a note to the Dursleys telling them where Harry is going and when he will be back.

'_Like they would care, anyway.'_ Harry thought to himself as he stood up and took Professor Sprout's waiting arm. With a sharp crack, they apparated to Diagon Alley.

They did the same as Harry's past. Visited Gringotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Flourish & Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, ollivanders, where he got his trusty holly and phoenix wand back, and Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry bought Hedwig.

Finally, it was time to meet up with Luna and Draco at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Excuse me, Professor Sprout, can we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a bit?" he asked, pleadingly.

"Of course, Harry dear, I was just about to suggest it." She replied, walking towards the huge building.

Harry immediately saw Luna and Draco waiting anxiously for him to arrive.

"Professor, can I go and sit by my friends?"

She replied by nodding her head and Harry went running over towards his best mates, who nearly crushed him in a double hug. The two of them sat down at a silver table as Draco went and ordered three chocolate and toffee sundaes. He place one in front of Harry and Luna as he sat down and started eating his own.

Harry was halfway though his sundae when questions popped up into his mind.

"What about the houses? We are all in different houses and Luna's in a different year!" he pointed out.

"Don't worry Harry. My dad sent in some papers about me going a year earlier and they accepted!" Luna replied happily, clapping her hands together.

"And about the houses" Draco said thoughtfully, "I think we should head for Slytherin."

"Yeah, ok. I don't mind that seeing as I was almost sorted into Slytherin anyway." Harry admitted.

Draco's and Luna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why did you choose Gryffindor then?" Draco blurted out.

"Because I met you in Madam Malkin's" he replied.

"Oh yeah, I was a right foul git then, wasn't I?" Draco said as he started to laugh.

"Slytherin it is then!" Luna said, sounding excited.

Harry flinched as he felt a chubby hand on his shoulder. Nether of his friends missed Harry flinch and sent him looks that clearly said they are going to talk later. He sent them a guilty look back before turning around and facing Professor Sprout.

"Come along, Harry. Time to take you back to the Dursleys."

Harry rolled his eyes but stood up reluctantly and said goodbye to his two dearest friends.

Professor Sprout offered him her arm and he took it before apparating back to private drive.

x

The first of September came along quickly for the friends and soon enough, it was time to leave.

x


	4. Hogwarts

**Chapter 4 – Hogwarts **

"BOY! SHUT THAT RUDDY OWL UP!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the front of the car.

"I'm trying, Uncle Vernon." Harry pleaded, trying to get Hedwig's attention to the owl treats.

Finally after a rough twenty minutes in the car with a noisy owl, they made it to Kings Cross.

Harry heaved his Hogwarts trunk from out the car and placed it onto a trolley, along with Hedwig.

"What platform is it, boy?" Vernon asked, looking around.

"Platform 9 ¾, sir." Harry replied, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

Uncle Vernon glanced around and chuckled when he did not see the platform.

"Go on then, it looks like your ride is here!" he tittered whilst looking in-between platforms 9 and 10.

He rushed back into the car, along with Dudley and Aunt Petunia who was laughing wildly.

"See you next year!" Dudley shouted out before they drove off, still laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and started to look for a particular red haired family. Soon enough, he heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"- packed with Muggles, of course-''

Harry acted confused as he ran up to them just in time to see Percy run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He then watched as Fred and George ran through the wall.

"Excuse me," he said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hullo, dear," She said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She then pointed to the familiar young red head, who nodded his head in greeting.

'Yes,' Said Harry. 'The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to-'

'How to get onto the platform?' she said kindly, and Harry nodded.

'Not to worry,' she said. 'All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on. Go now before Ron.'

Harry nodded and ran at the well-known gate way to platform9 ¾, he closed his eyes and when the crash didn't come; he opened them and saw the giant red Hogwarts steam engine. Harry smiled from ear to ear as he walked up to one of the empty compartment doors and tried to lift his trunk up, but failed miserably and dropped a corner painfully on his foot.

'Want a hand?' said George.

'Yes, please,' Harry panted.

'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!'

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

'Thanks,' said Harry, making sure to push his sweaty hair away from his scar.

'What's that?' said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harrys lightning scar.

'Blimey,' Said the other twin. 'Are you-?'

'He _is_,' said the first twin. 'Aren't you?' he added to Harry.

'What?' said Harry, confused.

'_Harry Potter_,' Chorused the twins.

'Oh, yes, I am.

The twins gawped at him and Harry felt himself going red.

Finally, the twins' mother shouted for them as Harry took a seat by the window and watched the twins talk about him.

It was wonderful for Harry to see all his Weasley friends again.

He turned around in shock as he heard his compartment door slide open just to see Draco and Luna with their trunks.

'Bloody hell, guys! Ever heard of knocking?' Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

Luna laughed as she sat next to him and Draco sat opposite.

Finally, the train started to move and Harry, Luna and Draco relaxed a bit.

'I'm so glad it worked. It was nice to see my dad again.' Luna sighed as she rested her head on Harrys' shoulder.

Draco was just about to say something when the door slid open with an embarrassed Ron Weasley pocked his head in.

'Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing to the seat by Draco. 'Everywhere else is full.'

The three of them shook their heads and Luna moved by Draco and Ron took a seat by Harry.

Once again, the Weasley twins came in and told Ron about Lee Jordan's tarantula and turned to Harry.

'Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. See you lot later then.'

'Bye.' said everyone in the compartment as the door slid shut.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

'Oh – well, I thought it was one of Fred and George's jokes.' Said Ron. 'And do you really have, you know…'

He pointed to Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared as Draco and Luna laughed.

Luna, Draco and Harry became good friends with Ron, and when the lady with the trolley came round, Harry treated everyone with everything she had.

Hermione came in shortly after, and Harry offered to become friends and she accepted. The five of them shared jokes and spells with each other as they munched their way through the heap of sweets.

The journey to Hogwarts went quickly and soon enough, the train stopped at Hogsmeade and heard Hagrid's voice booming over all the chatter.

'Firs'- years! Firs'- years over here! All righ' there Harry? You can visit me anytime yer want. I'm Hagrid. Come alon' now!'

Hagrid led them to the line of small boats at the side of the lake.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called.

Hermione said bye to Harry and the others and climbed into a bout with Neville and Seamus.

The four of them clambered into their own boat and they started to move towards the magnificent castle.

Once at the castle, Hagrid led them out the boats and up some stairs and stood in front of a big wooden door. Professor McGonagall walked through and thanked Hagrid who walked of afterwards.

'The sorting ceremony will be beginning shortly. I would advise that you tidy yourselves up.' She said before she walked back through the door.

Muttering started to fill the place as she left. Luna, Draco, and Harry were the only ones who did not look nervous. Finally, Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the great hall. Most of the first years pointed to the enchanted ceiling and Harry giggled when he heard Hermione talk about it. The hat then opened its rip and sung.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all. <em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be. <em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart; <em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil; <em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind; <em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends. <em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap! <em>

McGonagall started, "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRIYFFINDOR!"

And so this went on. There weren't any changes except Terry until they reached Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Well, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, really. She deserved to be noted for her brains rather than Harry's sidekick. The sorting continued as ordinary, until Luna, the first of the trio to be sorted.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry and Draco cheered, and Luna smiled brightly back at them in return as she sat down.

"Potter, Harry!"

A buzz of whispers spread through the crowd as Harry approached the Sorting Hat, and he swallowed thickly. As he sat down, the Sorting Hat's familiar voice sounded in his head.

_Well, well, well, Harry Potter! I've been waiting for you. What do we have here? A time-traveler just like your friends. _Harry grinned despite himself, having of forgotten that the hat could see anything, and the hat chuckled. _Slytherin, too?_ _It seems my other self has recommended Slytherin too. It seems I get my wish._

"Thank you," Harry thought to the Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat. Half the audience was in shock, the other half in horror. Professors McGonagall was in complete shock, but Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked quite thoughtful. Professor Snape was in horror. Harry wanted to laugh out loud at his facial expression but thought better of it and he rose gracefully, and sat himself down between Luna and Draco laughing as everyone watched him.

McGonagall cleared her throat, startling everyone out of their shock, and continued the sorting. Everyone else was sorted into the appropriate houses. Suddenly the gold plates and goblets were filled to the brim and everyone tucked in.

Once everyone was finished, the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore took the stand and told everyone about the third corridor and Mr. Filch's list of banned products. Finally, it was time to go to the dorms. The Slytherin prefect led the way to the dorm and told everyone the password; Sly Snakes.

The second years and above new the maneuver and climbed up to their dorms. Severus Snape looked over his new little silver snakes. Though one he swore was actually a pure golden Gryffindor.

"You are all Slytherins now. There is only one rule and it's important that you remember it. Slytherin United. Everyone else is now opposed to you. You will protect and support each other outside this room. If you hate your housemate you will do so secretly." Snape paced the room, "You shall not lose points without reason, and you are to show a united front against all others." He stopped pacing and stood in front of the new snakes looking serious.

"I will give you all a full physical. You are to come one by one into my office, and I will personally check your health. All results are classified. Now come," Snape led a first year by the arm and hauled the small girl into a door, a tall Slytherin female Prefect following him. Harry was eying the situation with astounded eyes. He couldn't go in for a physical! This couldn't be happening. This hadn't happened with Gryffindor! Harry turned to Luna, who shook her head, showing this hadn't happened with Ravenclaw either. The brunet turned to Draco and glared. Draco looked guilty but shrugged and told him quietly, "You have nothing to worry about, right? Uncle Sev takes care of his Snakes." Harry continued glaring. This time around the weeks with the Dursleys were quite painful. Somehow Vernon had gotten fired, and the family had blamed it on Harry's freakishness and punished him tremendously. Harry grimaced at the thought and stood there until there were four of them left.

Professor Snape came and took Pansy Parkinson by the hand and led her inside. Harry was extremely nervous now. What if Snape laughed and told everyone? He was lost in thought and didn't see Draco and Luna send concerned glances at him. Snape came back in and took Draco, then Luna.

Professor Snape glared at Harry before placing his hand on his shoulder and Harry flinched. Snape stared at Dumbledore's golden boy before guiding him into the office, followed by the prefect.

"Sit down, Potter," the Potions Master ordered. Harry was powerfully stuck into a chair, and now found the professor's scrutinizing gaze on himself.

"No doubt you find no need in this physical, being a pampered, spoiled brat, but I am required to do this."

Harry knew that the requirement was to the Potions Master himself, as none of the other Houses did this physical. But then abused children seemed to be placed into this house a lot. Harry himself was almost sorted into Slytherin last time. The Prefect touched his shoulder, and Harry flinched slightly. To the untrained eye, it would have been near invisible, but Severus had seen more than his fair share of brilliantly hidden cases. But it couldn't be right. The pampered Boy-Who-Lived would have been treated like a prince, and not like a servant or slave.

"You may go, Sophie," Snape said, dismissing the Prefect. She nodded, and left silently. Severus took a small breath, and plunged into what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation. Harry hated Draco right now. How could he deliberately not tell Harry that there was a physical for Slytherins? He could have initiated a powerful indestructible glamour! The teen felt he would be cruelly teased and insulted by the Head of House. After all, he did nothing but be his father's son in the last timeline, and was harshly picked on.

"Take off your robes and shirt," Professor Snape commanded. Harry stared at him disobediently, and Snape continued, "Or I'll spell them off," the Potions Professor threatened. Harry glared then turned around and refused. Snape grasped Harry's arms and tied him to the chair with magic. The shirt was pulled of with surprisingly gentle hands as Harry closed his eyes and mentally cursed Draco again.

Shuddering slightly, Snape raised his chin and closed his eyes. He was feeling quite unsure at what would happen next. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped allowed. Over the child's back were welts and bruises, as well as over the front of his chest and arms. Snape cast the diagnosis charm, and stared questioningly at the results. The number of bones broken at this age was appalling, and the majority not healed properly. This was the worst case he had seen in a long time, as magical children were usually valued to their parents.

He reached for the suitable potions, and then handed them to Harry who drunk the potions without wavering and handed the empty vials back without a sound. Harry stared down at the floor unmoving, and feeling quite humiliated that Snape was the first person to see all of his painful injuries.

Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dumbledore's golden boy abused by magic-hating Muggles. He felt a wave of hatred for the Muggles who did this to Lilly's son. For once he was glad that Potter was sorted in Slytherin, where he would be taken care of. Snape hated all people who abuse innocent people. Seeing as he was abused as a child himself, he took it upon himself to treat abused children properly and kindly.

Harry was disappointed with himself. He was scared and vulnerable and couldn't believe how childish he was acting, regardless of his age as he continued to stare and the cold, stone floor.

Snape handed him six vials containing nourishment replenishing potions and a pot of clear ointment.

'Drink one potion every morning and get someone to help you rub the salve over your injuries every night, ok? You may go.'

Snape lifted the tying spell and Harry hurriedly put his shirt and robe back on and rushed out of the room, carrying the potions and ointment.

Draco and Luna was waiting outside the office, their faces etched with worry as Harry was in the office longer then anyone else. They jumped back when the door burst open and Harry rushed out, speeding straight past them and climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

Luna gave Draco a disappointed look before she followed Harry. Draco felt very guilty, but it was for the best, right? He sighed and climbed the stairs after his two friends.

Harry lifted his pale face from his knees when Draco opened the door. Draco could see dry tear stains on his cheeks and Luna had her arm around him.

'Look, Harry. I am so sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought it was best to get it sorted. You won't be in pain now, right?' Draco said pleadingly.

Luna hugged Harry before leaving to go to her dormitory.

Draco walked over, closed the green drapes, cast a couple of silencing charms so they wouldn't walk the others and sat down by Harry.

'Come on Harry, you know I did it because I don't like seeing you in pain. Will you forgive me?'

Harry nodded as he placed the potions and slave on the table next to his bed.

Draco smiled kindly.

'Go and have a shower and I will help you put the stuff on after, ok?'

Harry stood up gratefully and Harry stood up gratefully and walked to the showers in the dormitories. After a relaxing ten minutes, he got his pajamas on and clambered onto his bed.

'Take your top of then.' Said Draco, moving of the bed and closing the drapes and placed silencing charms around the bed.

Harry hesitated but took it off reluctantly and heard Draco gasp in surprise and shock.

'Oh harry, what did they do to you?' he said, opening the slave and carefully rubbing it into harry's wounds.

'You don't want to know.' Harry groaned as he gripped the silky emerald covers in pain.

When Draco was finished, harry slipped his top on and snuggled up into the covers whilst Draco did the same.

'What a tiring day' harry thought as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Halloween and Quidditch

Chapter 5 – Halloween and Quidditch

The days went by fast for the three friends. All their lessons were easy and all their teachers were kind and helpful, even professor Snape! Harry, Draco, and Luna were having a fab first term spending all their time with their new friends. Soon enough, it was time for the flying lessons.

The three friends walked down into the beautiful grounds, the warm breeze playing across their faces. They wondered towards the twenty broomsticks lying on the swaying green grass. The Gryffindors were already there, standing by ten brooms opposite the ones the Slytherins will be using.

The class hurried towards them, and stood to the right of their brooms, and waited patiently for Madam Hooch to arrive.

Finally, she came rushing out of the castle and set her hawk-like eyes on the twenty young students.

'Well I see you're ready to go.' Madam Hooch called. 'Stick out your right hand over your broom and say, "Up!"'

'Up!' everyone shouted.

Once again, Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, and so did Luna's and Draco's. The three smiled at each other as Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning slightly. One my whistle – three – two-'

Exactly the same as last time, the nervous Neville pushed of hard before the whistle had touched her lips.

'Come back, boy!' she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle.

Harry didn't hesitate. He jumped straight onto his broom and flew after Neville, ignoring Madam Hooch's orders. They were at least thirty feet high when Neville slipped and plunged down to earth. Luckily, Harry wasn't far behind as he raced after him, grabbed him around his stomach and pulled off the perfect Wronski Feint. He landed carefully as Madam Hooch, Luna and Draco came running over. Madam Hooch ran straight over to the very pale and trembling Neville, while Luna and Draco engulfed harry in a hug so tight he almost couldn't breathe. As Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing, Luna and Draco checked harry over for any sort of injury, ignoring his protests saying he is fine. After five minutes, Madam Hooch came back and walked straight up to Harry.

'I'm sorry, Potter, but I can not let you go without signing you up for the Slytherin Quidditch team! Even Charlie Weasley couldn't pull of a perfect Wronski Feint the first time on a broom! Please follow me.'

Harry quickly glanced at Draco before answering, 'Can Draco join to?'

'He can go to the try outs, but I can not put him straight on the team, now please come with me' she answered impatiently.

Harry rolled his eyes but allowed her to drag him away after saying bye to his two loyal friends. She marched quickly towards professor Flitwicks' classroom and rapped on the giant wooden door before stepping inside.

'May I borrow Flint for a moment please?' She asked.

Professor Flitwick looked at her questionably before letting the rather huge Quidditch captain out.

'Follow me' Madam Hooch said strictly as she rushed into an empty classroom.

'Flint,' she started as Marcus Flint gave her a confused look as he sat down onto a desk. 'I have found you a seeker!'

Flint looked around stupidly expecting a strong, big, older student before his dull eyes rested on the small figure of Harry. He tried to contain his laughter but exploded, the force of his laughing making him clutch his bulging side.

'H-him? A-a mere, weak, tiny first y-year! (_Gasp) _you ha- have got t- to be kid- kidding!' he wheezed, wiping his watering eyes.

Madam Hooch frowned. 'I assure you that he is a great flyer, I have never seen anyone pull of a Wronski Feint on their first try, let alone whilst carrying someone else!'

At this, Flints' eyes widened in shock as he stared at Harry, who felt his skinny face turn red as he met the huge boy's gaze.

'Well, er… we will have to see how he does when I show him what to do in our first private lesson tomorrow.' He muttered, one hand scratching his round head.

Madam Hooch nodded her head in approval and ushered Harry out the classroom and back out into the grounds, where they continued the lesson.

The next morning, the gang woke up to find a sad, miserable sky drizzling with rain. Harry reluctantly sat up, not wanting to leave his warm cosy bed as he glanced through the window in his dorm. He stretched out a thin arm witch patted around the small table looking for his glasses. When he finally found them, he rubbed his emerald eyes to rid them of sleep and pushed his glasses up onto his nose. He pushed back the covers, swung he legs over the side of the bed, and let out a huge yawn. Finally, it was the weekend. He drew his green, velvet curtains around his bed and got changed into comfortable clothes before emerging from them. He saw that Draco was already at breakfast so he started to descend the stairs. He rushed the way down, and hurried into the great hall, but stopped for a split second to look for two certain blondes. He finally spotted them and sat in the space where they left for him. Luna greeted him by giving him a warm hug while Draco started to fill his plate ignoring Harrys' rolling eyes. When he was halfway through his bacon, the owls flooded into the great hall as usual, but a certain long, thin package witch was carried between three owls caught everyone's attention. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes as he started to slowly tidy up the plates and dishes to make room for the owls. Within five seconds, the long, thin package with a note attached dropped onto the Slytherin table right in front of Harry. He sighed as he felt all the eyes in the great hall upon him as he reached out for the note and opened it, with Luna and Draco reading over his shoulders.

_Potter,_

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus two thousand. Please do not show it off as everyone would want one. Meet Flint out in the Quidditch pitch in exactly half an hour._

_Professor S. Snape_

Harry sighed as he stood up, grabbed the Nimbus and walked to the Slytherin dormitories, Luna and Draco following. Harry spent fifteen minutes getting his things ready and dressing warmly as he noticed the rain was pouring down. He said goodbye to his friends before heading out, already soaked through with his first step outside.

'Potter! Over here!' came the gruff voice of Flint, waving a podgy hand in his direction, even though it was hardly visible through the down pour.

Firstly, flit went over what all the balls were called, and what you did with them. He then asked Harry to demonstrate how well he could fly by doing a few laps around the pitch, and lastly, to pull of a Wronski Feint. After two hours of practice, Flint gave up as he heard thunder rumbling and a bright flash of lightning.

Luna and Draco were sitting in two of the comfy armchairs by the warm, cosy fire. They both looked up as they heard the entrance to the dormitories open and in walked a soaked Harry, his black hair plastered to his face, water streaming down his cheeks. His clothes were also clinging to his body, showing of his small frame.

Draco couldn't help bursting out laughing as he took in his friends appearance, but Luna led him towards the fire, gave him a towel and used a charm witch dried Harry's clothes.

Harry collapsed into one of the green armchairs, closed his eyes and muttered thanks to Luna.

The three of them spent the time until dinner doing their very easy homework and chilling out. Draco and Harry was talking about witch professional Quidditch team was the best and agued about it all the way down to the hall.

Harry and Draco licked their lips as the food appeared on the golden plates and piled enough food on their own to feed a baby giant. Luna watched shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 'Boys' she muttered as she took a turkey sandwich.

Harry glanced up at the table where all the teachers were sitting and Professor Quirrell locked his gaze on Harry. Suddenly a blinding pain shot through his scar causing him to cover it with his hand and close his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco or Luna.

'Harry, are you ok?' Luna asked, her voice full of concern.

Harry slowly put his hand down and looked into his friend's worried faces.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just have to get used to the pain again, wont I?' he replied, giving of his famous goofy grin.

Draco and Luna smiled a small smile before going back to their dinner.

The days flew past uneventfully, unless you count Draco getting on the Quidditch team as a chaser and the three discussing how to rescue Sirius from Azkaban, the wizard prison, but that was before Halloween.

The three walked out into the crowded great hall and once again gasped at what they saw. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. They walked over towards their table, gasping when the glimmering, golden plates filled up with heaps of food, containing loads of Halloween goodies. The boys grabbed everything in reach and started shovelling it down, Luna staring at them in disgust.

'wha?' Draco asked, his mouth full of chicken.

Luna rolled her eyes and started to fill her own plate with food as Harry looked up at the high table where Professor Quirrell was missing. He new exactly what Quirrell was up to and glanced over towards the Ravenclaw table, and sighed in relief as he saw Hermione chatting with her dorm mates. He did not want a repeat of Hermione being trapped in the girls' toilets again.

Harry waited patiently for Professor Quirrell to burst through the wooden doors, and two minutes later, it happened.

Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, 'Troll – in the dungeons, Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know.'

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. It took several blue firecrackers from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

'Prefects! I need you to lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!' he rumbled.

All the prefects went to lead everyone out but suddenly the big wooden doors crashed open to reveal a giant, smelly, mountain Troll holding onto its giant club.

It was havoc. Everyone was pushing each other, shouting and screaming trying to get out of the giant hall at once, the teachers leaping onto their feet, wands out in front of them. Harry Luna and Draco went to the back of the group following the two Slytherin prefects to the dorms. No one noticed Professor Quirrell under one of the tables with his wand out who sent a tripping charm at Harry.

'Oomph!' Harry groaned as he fell flat on his face, and glanced under the nearest table just in time to see Quirrell move away.

Luna and Draco spun around just in time to see Harry being lifted up by the leg, the troll's giant hand tightly around it.

'HARRY!' Luna shouted as Draco whipped out his wand.

With Luna shouting, the teachers turned around to see the troll holding one of their students.

They rushed over, but before they could do anything, Draco waved his wand and shouted, '_Wingardium Leviosa!'_

The wooden club shot out of the warty hand just inches away from Harry face, and hovered above the troll's head and with a sickening crack, fell on top of its bald head.

It let go of Harry's leg, who fell to the floor with a thud and backed up towards Luna and Draco before the troll fell with a huge crash.

The three friends stared in shock as the teachers sent strong ropes out of their wands, which wrapped tightly around the unconscious troll. Professor Flitwick used a hover charm to float the thing out of the hall. Luna and Draco knelt down next to Harry, checking if he was ok.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to them, a mixture of worry and confusion etched into her face.

'Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Lovegood! Explain yourselves!'

'Please don't blame Luna and Draco, I tripped, and if it wasn't for them, I'd probably be really hurt or worse.' Harry said pleadingly, looking up straight into her brown eyes.

'Very well, it's not your fault that you tripped so you three will not be punished. Oh, Mr Malfoy, fifty points to Slytherin for quick thinking. No please go to your dormitories, food will arrive shortly.'

Luna, Draco, and Harry watched as she walked away with shocked looks on their faces. Draco and Luna helped Harry up before heading to the dorms, where they will continue the feast.

'How did you trip, Harry? You were behind us.' Asked Luna, looking at Harrys pale face.

'Oh! When I fell, I saw Quirrell under the table with his wand out. I think he wanted to try a different approach this time around, even if he doesn't know anything about our past.' Harry said. 'Snake eyes.'

The door to the warm dorms opened up to reveal a big table full of food with a bunch of older Slytherins crowded around it.

The pre-teens ate quickly and sat in the comfortable green armchairs by the dancing fire, talking about the event that happened not long ago.

Days went by slowly, packed full of Quidditch practices for the upcoming match against the Gryffindors for Harry and Draco, but went fast for Luna, who spent her time watching them or reading.

Harry and Draco woke up bright and early on Saturday morning, the day of the match, with their stomachs full of butterflies. They got changed into warm clothes and slowly descended the stairs to see Luna waiting for them. They walked down to the great hall and took a seat at the giant table, the golden plates filled with eggs and bacon. Harry and Draco put a few slices of bacon and a couple of eggs on their plates, but instead of eating it, they pushed it around their plates with their forks.

Luna rolled her eyes and threatened them if they didn't eat all of it, and watched in amusement as they gobbled down their breakfast. When they were finished, Luna headed out to find a perfect seat in the stands on the Quidditch field, while Harry and Draco put on their green Quidditch robes and grabbed their broomsticks. They hurried out of the castle and into changing rooms where Flint would give his team some encouraging words. Finally, it was time to go out. The Slytherins could hear the cheering and booing from the audience outside and lead his team onto the pitch. The air was cold and fresh as it blew against them, making their emerald robes billow out behind them. The team captains, Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood shook hands like they wanted to break each others wrist.

Madam Hooch blew onto her whistle and both teams pushed of from the ground hard.

Harry listened to Lee Jordan's commentary while searching frantically for the little golden snitch. He dodged two Bludgers spectacularly sent by Fred and George, and he saw Draco score the first goal. After 5 more minutes, Slytherin was winning by 60 to 40. Suddenly, his broom gave a nasty lurch, which nearly sent him flying off. Harry rolled his eyes realising that Quirrell was indeed jinxing the broom, _again._ He gripped the broom tightly just in time before it gave another buck, this time much harder. It also started to rise higher, still trying to get him off.

Luna saw Harry's broom acting weird so she clambered down the stands and up the teachers. She saw the familiar purple turban and set his robe on fire. She smiled and went back to her seat.

Quirrell had to keep eye-contact, but the smell of burning drew his eyes away from Harry to see that his robes were on fire. He leapt from his seat and madly started to stomp out the fire. By the time the flames were out, Harry was already back on his broom circling the pitch. Quirrell frowned in anger.

Harry saw the familiar flash of gold by the Gryffindor goal posts and he pushed his broom forward. The cold air was rushing past, making his ears go numb. A flash of red turned up by Harry's side, also racing towards the snitch, which was now hovering just above the ground. He forced his broom downward, racing towards the ground with tremendous speed. He could hear gasps and shouting from the stands, but ignored them, pulling up two meters away from the ground and clasping the golden snitch in his numb fingers. Cheers broke out in the stands, but unexpectedly a Bludger came and whacked into his side, forcing Harry of his broom. He fell a couple of feet before landing awkwardly on the ground. He sat up dazed as he watched Draco jump of his broom and ran towards him.

'Harry, are you alright?' he asked, holding his hand out.

Harry took it and Draco pulled him up. 'Yeah, I'm ok. Look, we won!' Harry said, holding up the golden snitch.

Draco couldn't help but smile at his friend about caring more about the game then he did for himself. Soon they were crowded by the Slytherin teammates who started to wallop Harry on the back, nearly forcing him back into the ground.

The cheers followed them all the way back to the common room, which they celebrated way into the night.

[((((((HP)(DM)(LL))))))]


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 7 – Something Unexpected

Harry Potter was lying on his back, staring blankly at the dirty white ceiling of his cold, damp room. As soon as he stepped into the unnaturally clean house, his Uncle locked his trunk away and also locked poor Hedwig in her cage. Of course, this made her angry and she hooted terribly, resulting in many harsh beatings from his Uncle.

Harry was daydreaming so badly he almost missed the loud knocking and the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia, telling him to make breakfast, and he had better not burn anything of _Duddikins_'.

Harry sighed and swung his legs of the lumpy bed and sat up, wincing slightly. He slowly made it out into the landing, walked down the spotless stairs, and opened the white door to the kitchen. It was as clean as ever, all the surfaces gleaming in the scorching sunlight, making him block the bright white light with his hand. He grabbed a frying pan, turned the stove on, placed four pieces of bacon in the pan and placed it on the stove. The bacon soon started sizzling and the smell made Harry's stomach rumble. Harry rolled his eyes as Dudley stomped down the stairs making the whole house shake, barged into the kitchen and sat at the table, demanding to have his breakfast right now.

Harry hurriedly buttered some bread, soaked it with the tomato ketchup, placed all four pieces of bacon on and gave it to Dudley, who started to eat it like he was starved for three weeks.

Harry then put a piece of stale bread in the toaster, filled a glass up with tap water and drank it carefully whilst waiting for the toast. As soon as it popped up, he put a small amount of margarine onto the slightly burnt bread, feeling Petunia's small piercing eyes on the back of his head.

Harry rolled his eyes as he crunched into his small breakfast. Thank god that Uncle Vernon was already at work. He will have all day to finish all his chores without being shouted at for the most stupid things.

Once he finished his breakfast, Petunia handed him a list of chores to do before Vernon got home. His mouth fell open at the amount. Harry shuffled to his way to his room, dressed in his second-hand clothes and made his way to the toilet and bathroom, which he had to scrub till it was spotless.

A couple of hours later, Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead as he chucked the grimy cloth back into the dark, murky water in the bucket. His back ached terribly from bending over to scrub the floor tiles and his knees were stiff. He emptied the murky water from the bucket, rinsed out the cloth and placed them both in the cupboard above the toilet. He then moved on to Dudley's bedroom, which took just as long to clean. He then went down to make lunch and moved on to the living room.

Many hours later after completing all of his chores on the list, Harry fell back onto a chair as a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Harry jumped as he heard the front door swing open revealing a very angry Vernon, muttering under his breath and his face a rich magenta colour.

Petunia came running in and took his huge brown suitcase and coat off him, and ordered Harry to take them upstairs. Harry cursed under his breath as his picked the things up and headed upstairs where he placed them in Petunia's and Vernon's wardrobe. He slowly made his way back down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see two very beady eyes locked onto his forest green ones.

'Boy! Why isn't the front lawn free of weeds?' Vernon asked, his chubby face so close to Harry that he could feel Vernon's smelly breath tickle his face.

'It wasn't on my list.' Harry replied innocently, staring back into the beady eyes.

Vernon, if possible, turned a darker shade of red before bursting.

'YOU GET OUT THERE RIGHT NOW BOY AND YOU WILL NOT COME BACK INTO THIS HOUSE UNLESS THE GARDEN IS FREE OF EVERY, SINGLE, WEED!'

Harry jumped back at the sudden noise and rushed to get his large, shabby jacket hanging off a peg by the front door.

'No! It will only slow you down! Leave it boy and get going!'

Harry nodded and rushed out the front door, closing it before rushing over to the first in many flowerbeds. As he worked, the storm came closer and rain started to fall slowly, gradually getting heavier until it was torrential.

Sirius black was sitting in the large living room in the huge mansion, (which he bought from the minister's apology stack of galleons), with a huge smile plastered on his face. Finally, all the papers were signed, his house has been inspected, (to see if it was suitable for a child to live in) and he was Harry Potter's official parent. You see, Sirius wanted to keep the promise to his dead best friend, James, to look after Harry as his own, and now, after eleven agonizing years stuck in the dementor-filled prison, he finally adopted him and was going to the Dursleys and surprise him. But first, he had to find out where they lived.

Sirius was brought out of his thoughts when a large brown barn owl tapped on the window, the noise barely audible through the howling storm and the bird was trying to stop itself from being blown away. Sirius picked himself up from the soft leather couch and rushed to the window, where the poor bird thankfully hopped inside, ruffling its wet feathers. He carefully removed the sodden piece of parchment from the owls' leg, got his wand out of his pocket, and spelled it dry. He then unraveled the parchment to see neat handwriting that he didn't recognize.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know you don't know us, but we are Harry's closest friends and we are writing to warn you. I really don't want to sound controlling but please hurry and try to get Harry out of that hell hole known as the Dursleys. He is treated as a freak, made to do all the chores and is rewarded by the stale or the scraps of their meals. He is extremely thin, and the worst of it is that they abuse him. You should have seen the state he was in last year when he first came to Hogwarts, it was terrible. I don't want to go into detail, as it is up to him to tell you. Please help him, we are deeply concerned. Please write back when you get him!_

_Luna and Draco_

Sirius's sea-blue eyes grew wide as he read the message; he even re-read it to prove to himself that it was not a mistake. He slammed it on top the oak table, sparks flying out the end of his wand as he stormed towards the grand fireplace, the terrible weather matching his emotions; Angry. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and chucked it into the fireplace, the flames turning a lime green.

'Severus!' he shouted, kneeling down with his hands placed in front to balance himself.

Almost a minute went passed, which seemed more like an hour to Sirius, who was getting angrier by the second. Finally, Snapes' head appeared in the middle of the green flames, looking rather irritated.

'What is it, Mutt, it better be important. I am in the middle of brewing a batch of skele-grow for the hospital wing.' He said in a bored tone, which only made Sirius frustrated.

'Did you know that Harry Potter is abused by his relatives?'

Snape sighed, 'Yes I do, I was the one who checked him over when he came to Hogwarts. I had the regular health check with my first years and Harry was the worst case I've seen by far.'

'What! Harry's in Slytherin? Oh that doesn't matter at the moment. Do you know where the Dursleys live? I need to get their right away.'

'Calm down, Mutt. I will tell you where they live,' Sirius smiled gratefully, 'but, I will be coming too.' Snape answered.

Sirius's smile turned into shock.

'Your telling me that you, the evil greasy git of the dungeons, the man who hates the boy _just_ because he looks exactly like his farther, is actually willing, no, _telling_ me that he is going to accompany me to rescue the poor boy?' he sneered, his face mirroring Snape's usual expression.

Snape glared, his black eyes glittering in frustration. 'No, I am not _accompanying _you, and I do not hate the boy, but as he is in my house, I would want to know how he is treated.'

Sirius took a deep breath before giving in.

'I know if we had the time we would spend longer on this fight getting absolutely nowhere, but my son is in need of my help, so if your so kind, please get ready to leave and come through the floo.'

'Fine' Snape replied, and with a sharp 'pop', his head vanished.

Sirius stood up and ran a hand through his thick, black hair before grabbing his black cloak with the Black's family crest on the right hand side of the chest. He wrapped it round his broad shoulders and fastened it with a gold phoenix with ruby eyes clasp. He then put on his black boots and wand holster; he wanted easy access to his wand just in case those Muggles put up a fight. Making sure he had everything, he started pacing around the large room, his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed.

A bright green light made his stop in his tracks as he turned to face the potions master, who had his usual sneer plastered on his face.

'I am afraid we will have to go there by side-along apperation, black.' He said tonelessly, holding out an arm.

Sirius stared at it for a moment before grapping it and being whisked away. The sensation was awful; it felt as if you were being forced through a tiny tube, squeezing all the breath out of you. Suddenly their feet slammed into the wet ground near the sign saying 'Privet Drive'. Snape straightened his robes before walking towards number 4, his black robes billowing out behind him, Sirius following closely, there feet splashing in the murky rainwater.

If a Muggle looked out of a window, they will see two blokes dressed in black, sneers on both their faces and robes billowing out behind them. However, with this storm, they looked completely evil. The bright flashes of lightning lighting up their pale faces, their eyebrows crinkled in anger, their black hair flying out behind them. To be honest, they look anything but normal, and that's not accepted down the street of Privet Drive. And what else it that through all that pouring rain, they remained dry, and if you looked close enough, a dim red aura radiated from them.

They strutted down the road, turned a corner until they saw a row of houses which all looked exactly the same, except number four, who had a small creature bent over one of the flower beds. At first glance in the dim yellow light of the lampposts, you would think it was a stray cat, but after a fierce flash of lightning, Sirius saw it was a small boy with sopping wet hair and clothes, water streaming down his neck, arms and back and flinching every time lightning flashed or thunder rumbled. But he knew that black hair anywhere. It was exactly like James' when he was young, and this made Sirius stop in his tracks.

'_No, no, no, no, no…' _he thought, but as the small boy turned to start another flower bed, he saw the lightning bolt scar on the right hand side of his forehead, water streaming down his pale face. He lifted up a hand; witch was scratched and bloody from pulling up the weeds and wiped the water from his face, to stop it running into his eyes.

Oh those eyes. Lily's eyes. But they weren't cheerful and happy. They were pained, and dim. This tore Sirius's heart, his best friends' child being made to do gardening in the worst thunderstorm of the year, with only a t-shirt and baggy jeans covering his small figure, covered in mud and blood.

Sirius wanted to pick the poor child up right then and there, but as he looked at the nearest lamppost, he saw the soaking wet wanted poster with an unmoving photo of himself, and he knew he would scare the child more if a used-to-be criminal picked him up. But he had to something. The poor thing was shivering uncontrollably, his hands getting bloodier and eyes becoming more pain-filled every second. The child pulled up a weed with thorns, and winced in pain as they dug into his flesh. He pulled it out and chucked it onto the small pile next to him, but the next thing was unexpected. The child gave a giant shiver and those eyes rolled back into his head as he fell forward, unconscious.

Sirius's and Snape's eyes widened in worry as the marched up to the gate, which swung open on its own, and the two men rushed to the fallen child, where Sirius picked him up and wrapped his strong arms around the small body protectively.

They both stood up as the front door of number four swung open where Vernon stood, his face a blood red and chubby fists clenched, his fingernails digging in and seeping blood.

'PUT THAT BOY DOWN THIS INSTANT!' he shouted, but his face turned a deathly white as he realized who had the boy. 'YOU! YOU ARE A WANTED CRIMINAL! GET OFF OUR LAWN!' he pointed a fat finger at Sirius, who drew his wand, Snape doing the same. 

Vernon turned around and with a bellow; Petunia came to the doorway, who turned the same shade of white as her husband.

'YOU! I KNOW YOU, YOU USED TO LIVE HERE, AND WAS FRIENDS WITH MY BRAT OF A SISTER,' she shrilled, pointed a skinny finger at Snape, who growled at the harsh comment about Lily. Her piercing eyes then looked at Sirius, who had the same expression as Snape. 'Ve…Vernon! C-call the police!'

'Oh, you do not want to do that. You see, we are much more powerful than those Muggle _police. _You see these?' Snape sneered, holding out his wand, and chuckled as Vernon and Petunia backed into their hallway, Vernon blocking Petunia from harms way. 'If we can defeat you, we can defeat the police. Let me show you.'

Snape pointed the wand at Vernon, whose skin colour returned to the shade of blood red. His eyebrows creased in concentration as he sent a red light from the end of his wand and hit Vernon right in his pudgy chest. Seconds passed by before the change started. Vernon started to shrink, his skin turning into black fur with a white stripe, his hands and feet turning into paws, and a black with a white stripe tail popped out of his behind. A terrible smell hung around Vernon, who had been successfully turned into a skunk, where Petunia screamed and kicked it out of the house, slamming the door.

Snape lowered his wand as he turned and exited the front lawn, Sirius following until they reached a dark Alley way, the flashes of lightning lighting up the cramped path. Once they were out of eyesight of any Muggles, they turned on their heels and disaparated.

They both appeared in the living room of Sirius's giant house, where Sirius placed the soaking wet child on the sofa, his head lolling to one side. As Snape waved his wand, the clothes and hair dried and he rushed to the fireplace to call Poppy, the schools medi-witch.

Sirius knelt down next to the boy, grabbing his small, limp hand is his own, studying every detail of the boys face.

A soft hand on his shoulder brought him out of his daze as he looked up into the kind face of Poppy Pomfrey. He stood up and moved out the way as she started to examine Harry, Sirius staring at his pale face. Around five minutes later, Poppy stood up and faced Sirius and Snape, who were both waiting anxiously for the report.

'Well, he is exhausted, that is why he passed out, but the other reason is that he has a mild case of flu. I have healed his hands, but I bandaged them anyway, as they will be quite sore. I am going to leave you with some pepper-up potion and pain relief potion, just incase he needs it. He should wake in the early hours of tomorrow, maybe for an hour or so, but then he will fall asleep for a while. Call me if he gets worse.' Poppy handed over the potions, and left by floo.

'I'd better be going to, Black. I have potions to brew.' Snape said, inclining his head a little as he made his way to the grand fire place where he flooed back to his dungeons.

Sirius sighed as he took one of Harrys bandaged hand into his own, and with his free hand, he wiped the boys black fringe away from his pale forehead. His eyes grew wide as he remembered the note from Harry's friends. He carefully let go of his hand and made his way over to the table.

'Accio parchment and quill!' he said, waving his wand. The parchment and quill flew down the staircase and into Sirius's waiting hand. He quickly scribbled his letter in his messy writing, telling everything that happened after he received their note. He attached it to the same owl, who hooted calmly. He opened the window and the bird flew out into the twilight, the suns rays poking through the far away storm clouds.

Sirius stared at the bird until it disappeared into the horizon. He walked to the sofa where Harry lay, and carefully picked him up. He walked up the staircase and into his room where he threw back the covers and placed Harry down. He transfigured his clothes into cozy pajamas and tucked the covers around his limp body. He sighed as he went and got changed, brushed his teeth and clambered into the bed holding onto a thick parenting book. He plumped up the pillows, turned on the lamp and settled down to read. Many hours later, he put down the finished book, turned off the light, grabbed hold of Harry limp hand, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Harry could feel a strong hand holding onto his own, warm covers covering his aching body and sunlight showing through his eyelids. He started to fight back to consciousness, the pain in his body getting stronger until he felt his eyelids struggle to open, but when he did, he saw sea-blue eyes staring intently back at him. He yelped, closing his eyes and struggled to get out of the covers wrapped tightly around his body, his muscles pulling tightly, forbidding himself to move.

'Whoa, little one, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up!' said a firm voice.

Harry knew that voice and it calmed him immediately. His opened his eyes a crack to see his godfathers' concerned face. His eyes widened in surprise, with Sirius took as terror.

'It's ok, little one. I am not going to hurt you. I am not on the run anymore. I can finally keep you away from those dreaded Dursleys. You're going to live with me from now on!'

Harry tried to smile but a huge sneeze stopped him doing so.

'Oh! One sec, pup!' Sirius said before vanishing from Harry's sight. He returned holding a cup full of a dark blue liquid.

He placed it to Harrys' lips, who drank it all, pulling a disgusted face and steam flowing out of his ears.

'How you feeling, pup?' Sirius asked, sitting next to the child and carefully grabbing hold of Harry's hand.

Harry looked down at the covers on the bed, not wanting to look him it the eye.

'I'm fine.' Came the quiet reply.

'Now I don't believe that for one second, little one. Tell me what is hurting.'

'Not hurting, just aching,' Harry said, still in the small voice as he reached up to brush his fringe out of his eyes. He stopped as he saw his hands covered in bandages. 'What happened to my hands?' he asked, his eyes looking into Sirius's.

'They were in bad shape from pulling out those thorny weeds; they cut them up quite a bit.'

Harrys eyes widened in shock. 'How did you know I was pulling out weeds?' he asked curiously.

Sirius sighed. He might as well get it over with.

'I received a note from your closest friends; I think they were called Luna and Draco? Yeah that's it, and they told me everything about the Dursleys, how they treated you. So me and Snape went to Privet Drive and saw you pulling out the weeds in the middle of that horrendous storm. Then we saw your eyes roll back and you collapsed. So we, me and Snape, rushed over to you and I picked you up but that is when your Uncle opened the door and things got a bit out of hand.'

'What did you do to him?' Harry asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

'Well I didn't do anything, it was Snape. He sort of transfigured your Uncle into a skunk.'

Harry burst out laughing. He would have loved to see Petunia kick her own husband out of the house. She hates all things dirty and smelly, and a skunk fits in perfectly.

'Well come on kiddo, lets get some breakfast in you before you fall back to sleep.'

'Ok' Harry said, realizing that he was fighting to keep his exotic green eyes open.

'Bella!' Sirius called, and with a pop, a house elf appeared.

'What can Bella get Master Sirius?' she said in a squeaky voice, bowing until her nose touched the floor, her golden eyes looking up at Sirius.

'Bella, this is Master Harry. You can take orders from him too, as he is now part of this family, and we would like some breakfast please, anything you feel like serving.' Sirius said to the house elf.

'Bella get Master Sirius and little Master Harry a great breakfast!' she said excitedly, nodding her head so much that her long ears flapped about.

Then with a 'pop', Bella vanished.

Within the five minutes Bella was away, Sirius told Harry all about the adoption, and Harry was enthusiastic.

A sudden 'pop' brought them out of their conversation and they turned to see Bella holding onto two plates of pancakes topped with blueberries, strawberries, and syrup, with a glass of orange juice.

Sirius got the trays of Bella and put Harry's breakfast over his knees, who dug in instantly.

'Someone's hungry.' Sirius chuckled, digging into his own breakfast.

Harry nodded, his mouth to full of pancake to speak.

'Well I should think so, you look half-starved.'

Harry turned red in embarrassment, averting his eyes from his god – no, _farthers'_ face.

Sirius's eyes went wide as he realized what he had said.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean-'

'It's ok'

After that, they finished their breakfast in silence.

Harry's eyes began to droop and head began to nod from the struggle of keeping awake. Sirius chuckled as he removed the tray and helped him lie down comfortably.

As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was in a deep sleep.

Sirius smiled as he bent down and kissed his forehead, promising to never let anything or anyone hurt Harry again.


End file.
